Death for Love
by Itachiluver123
Summary: This is a short story about Sweeney Todd and a girl named Boshia. Please no negative comments. This was never suppose to be put up here anyways...


**I DO NOT OWN ANY BIT OF SWEENEY TODD! I OWN ONLY BOSHIA!**

Fleet Street was eerily silent as Boshia rounded the corner. She was used to silence by now. Everyone was either disgusted by how she dressed or scared of her. Her black, short sleeved shirt hid most of the scar on her arm she had gotten from Turpin for inappropriate clothing choices. Her baggy pants were covered in hand made silver chains that were placed at random. Her shoulder length caramel hair was down to her shoulders as usual and her unnatural silver eyes were focused on the shop in front of her. When someone looked at her with a sneer on their face, she glared, and they would look away. She opened the door to Ms. Lovette's Meat Pie Emporium. She looked around at the recently swept floor and washed windows she had worked on all morning.

"Boshia, Is that you deary?" Ms. Lovette yelled through the parlor. "Yes, ma'am" Boshia hollered back. Ms. Lovette walked in and took the bags that Boshia forgot she was carrying. She watched Mrs. Lovette as she set down the bags and wiped her forehead. Boshia wondered how she had gotten to be employed in the first place. All she could remember was that she was sitting on the corner of Fleet street, close to the shop. She felt someone staring at her so she looked up and saw Todd looking out of the barbershop window. As soon as she saw him and his dark eyes looking at her he left the window. The next thing she knew was Lovette coming up to her and asking her if she wanted a home, food, and a job.

Boshia was jarred out of her memories when a rough hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned her head and moved out from under the hand. "Yes Mr. Todd? What would you like me to do now?" She asked, crossing her arms, her charm bracelet making tiny tinging sounds as it moved. "There's a big mess around the barber chair. The guy who was in there was quite the bleeder. Big man, he was." Boshia nodded, understanding immediately. "Yes sir, I'll get to it right away." Boshia grabbed the blood dried rag and a fresh bucket of water and went up stairs. She opened the door and glanced at the mess. Blood was all over the rustic chair and all over the floorboards surrounding the chair. Boshia looked at the surprisingly clean table. Usually, there was blood on the table after a heavy bleeder. "Most of it must have gotten on Mr. Todd." She mumbled.

As Boshia cleaned up the mess her thoughts began to stray to Mr. Todd. She never knew why she always thought of him. She guessed she was just doing it because he was interesting but lately she wasn't all that sure. She thought of how his dark eyes used to scare her with his hardened stare but they've become soft and full of something she couldn't put her finger on. She was always longing to be by his side, wanting to help him save his daughter and restore the family he once had. She wanted to be a major part of his life. She put her hand on her forehead and sighed.

"What am I thinking? Ms. Lovette would have me put in Bedlam if I keep thinking like this and she found out. It can never happen." She said to herself. "What could never happen?" She heard someone whisper from the door. Her head snapped up and she gasped. Mr. Todd was standing just inside the door, his arms at his side. "Mr. Todd! Uh, nothing that concerns you sir." She said, biting her lip in anxiety. Was he there the entire time? He started forward and she walked back. Suddenly, her back hit the wall and Todd was right in front of her. "Boshia, I know when you're lying." He said, his breath hitting her face, sending a shiver down her spine. "Mr. Todd, I believe Ms. Lovette wanted me to go help make the pies when I was finished cleaning up." Boshia said, trying to move, but Mr. Todd put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her cold. "That won't be necessary; Ms. Lovette is no longer your employer." She looked up at Todd, tilting her head in question. "She just had an accident with the furnace and she… fell in." Boshia immediately knew what he meant and her eyes widened. "Mr. Todd, why would you do such a thing to Ms. Lovette? She was your cover story!" Mr. Todd shrugged, as if they were talking about Toby drinking Gin. "Like you just said to yourself, she would put you in Bedlam and I would have killed her anyway, might as well get rid of her when I did."

He pressed closer as her heart began to beat faster and a crimson blush dusted her cheeks. He leaned forward and kissed her fiercely yet gently. She kissed back but soon felt a pain in her side. She broke the kiss and looked down and her eyes widened. "M-Mr. Todd, H-how could you?" She asked, staring at the knife that was sticking out, a river of rubies surrounding it. "We have no cover story anymore and we'd both be hung separately. Now we could be together for always, just like you want. Only it will be in death." Mr. Todd said, holding her as he lowered himself and her to the floor. The last thing that Boshia saw was her beloved Todd slicing his throat with a small smile dusted on his face. Then, it all went black.


End file.
